1. Field
The present application relates to a light conversion member and a lighting device including the same.
2. Background
A luminous element is a device which converts electricity into light. A light emitting diode (LED), a laser diode (LD), a laser and the like are representative luminous elements. As the demand for highly efficient low-power light sources has increased, active study on lasers, LDs and the high-power LEDs is in progress.
Generally, a highly efficient low-power light source emits excitation light having a wavelength of 500 nm or less, and the excitation light may be converted into visible light by a light conversion member such a phosphor and a quantum dot for use in a lighting device. However, some of the excitation light may be lost while incident on the light conversion member by Fresnel reflection of the surface of incidence.